1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that processes image data, a display apparatus, and a method of controlling the data processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a system including a display apparatus such as a projector and configured to detect, when a user performs position input operation using a device such as an electronic pen, a pointed position and perform rendering or the like (see, for example, JP-A-2011-028629 (Patent Literature 1)). In the system described in Patent Literature 1, the display apparatus detects a position pointed by a pointer and a computer connected to the display apparatus generates a rendered video on the basis of the detected pointed position. The display apparatus is configured to display the rendered video generated by the computer.
In a system that performs rendering on the basis of a pointed position of position input operation such as the system described in Patent Literature 1, there is a concern that, when time from operation by a user until display of an image increases, the user feels a sense of discomfort and feeling of operation is deteriorated.
In recent years, a mode for connecting a computer and peripheral equipment by radio communication is spread. However, when the radio communication is applied to the system, it is likely that the time until the display of a rendered image further increases because of a transmission delay. Therefore, there is a demand for a technique of making it possible to display a rendered image within a short time after a user performs operation.